Warriors: Peril
by mastersuperfan
Summary: Maybe Lionblaze has fulfilled his part of being one of the Three, but a prophecy still lies in wait for him. Firestar requests him to help SkyClan. Lionblaze and Cinderheart set out to do what he asks, but danger lurks out there. And it could strike at any time. Book #1 of the Revenge Arc. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.
1. Prologue

_**WARRIORS**_

_**REVENGE: 1**_

_**Peril**_

**Prologue**

A figure slid through the shadows in the dark night. She padded over to where she scented three other cats, each waiting patiently. "Is everyone here?"

An orange tom beckoned her with his tail. "Yes. Come."

As the gray cat walked up to the others, a silver-gray tabby she-cat padded out from behind a rock and sat up. "It's about SkyClan."

The figure's tail twitched. "What?"

"Should we send him to confront the danger?"

The dark gray figure didn't move, except for a slight shake of its head.

"But it might be bad not to…" The orange cat looked troubled.

"But surely they can face it alone?" The dark gray she-cat lashed her tail as she spoke.

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward. "Yellowfang, it is the only way. Without them they will face the trouble anyway. And it is a trouble that they cannot survive."

Yellowfang lashed her tail again. "Bluestar, doing what you say will only bring more trouble!"

Bluestar didn't back down. "But he can face all of it!"

Yellowfang stayed where she was and muttered something about Crowfeather.

"It's not his fault!" the silver-gray tabby mewed.

Bluestar flicked her tail behind her. "Feathertail, be quiet. We could do without you."

"Bluestar, be nice." The orange cat rushed up to defend her.

The she-cat didn't respond. "Although I do think that we should bring them to face the troubles that SkyClan faces," the orange cat continued.

Yellowfang snarled. "That will bring him _and _SkyClan to his doom! Firestar, it won't help!"

Firestar irritably flicked his tail. "He won't have to go alone!"

"With who?" Bluestar challenged. "Dovewing?" She snorted. "As if that would be any help."

"No, Bluestar." Firestar was growing impatient. "Who did _I_ make the journey with?"

After a long silence, Feathertail mewed, "Sandstorm?"

Firestar nodded. "And so if he goes with Cinderheart, then they might just make it!"

Yellowfang shook his head. "Mouse-brain. Don't you realize that that would bring even more trouble?"

The orange tom nodded, but after a while, meowed, "But I still think it's worth a shot." He sighed and murmured, "Sometimes I don't know what to do, even when I'm in StarClan. Spottedleaf has always offered me guidance. I wish she hadn't gone." His eyes blazed with anger, and he looked as if he wanted to claw Mapleshade's eyes out. He padded away from the other cats.

A black she-cat greeted him. "What's the plan?"

"He's going."

"Alone?" The cat blinked her green eyes with worry.

"No. With Cinderheart."

The black cat didn't move. "Figures," she muttered under her breath. She looked up again. "I hope they'll come back safely."

"They will," Firestar assured her.

Suddenly a light-brown tabby tom came rushing over with a silver-gray tabby she-cat behind him. "Have you seen Silverstream?"

Firestar shook his head.

"Silverstream is missing?" Feathertail rushed over.

"Have you checked at Fourtrees?" Firestar suggested.

They both nodded.

The black she-cat spoke up. "Warm-Rocks?"

Again, the two cats nodded.

"She went this way!" Two kits came bounding over.

The silver-gray tabby turned. "Minnowkit! Willowkit! Have you found her?"

Minnowkit nodded. "This way! All the cats followed the kits. As the followed the trail, Firestar realized where they were headed.

He skidded to a halt. "That's the Dark Forest!"

"She went in there!" Willowkit shouted.

The tabby tom exchanged a glance with the sliver-gray tabby. "We'll go in," he offered.

"I'll follow," mewed Firestar. "The rest of you, stay here." Together the three cats sprinted into the Place of No Stars.

The brown tabby followed the scent trail. It seemed endless, and at one point another scent was mingled in. It was very familiar and strange.

A screech rose above the trees. The silver-gray she-cat froze. "Crookedstar! That was her!"

Crookedstar was running even faster now. "Willowbreeze! Hurry! Over here!"

Firestar caught up to the cats, who were now frozen in shock. And Firestar was too, when he saw what was going on.

A ragged tortoiseshell had sliced Silverstream's throat open, leaving a fatal wound. Her body lay limp in a pool of her own blood and her corpse vanished, never to be seen again by StarClan.

"How dare you!" Crookedstar shot out and landed on the tortoiseshell.

She rolled out from under him swiftly. "A promise is a promise," she sneered.

Crookedstar bared his teeth and lifted his claws. "So, Mapleshade, you're not giving up that easily."

Mapleshade smirked. "Of course not. Even though the Dark Forest may have been defeated, I will not give up!"

Crookedstar got ready to pounce. "Then I'll have to make you." He landed right where Mapleshade was a second ago. She had dodged the strike and bolted away.

"Don't bother," meowed Firestar, stopping Crookedstar from chasing her.

Willowbreeze nodded, her eyes still wide at the loss of her daughter. "Even after that… we have… more _important_ matters to attend to."

A flicker of unease passed through Firestar. "I'll send the dream when we get back."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lionblaze opened his eyes to see Firestar walking over to him, stars in his pelt. "Greetings, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze was too stunned to reply.

Firestar's gaze met his. "I have come with a prophecy from StarClan for you to fulfill."

At last Lionblaze found his voice. "Wh-what? _Just _me?" Suddenly his vision was filled with cats meeting in a gorge. Cats hunting and patrolling. Cats living Clan life.

Firestar's voice was heard again. "This is SkyClan."

Lionblaze lost his voice again, although he remembered Sandstorm telling stories about her and her mate's journey to rebuild the lost Clan.

"You must walk the same path I did. You must save SkyClan from disappearing. Great danger awaits them, and they are not strong enough to save themselves from the peril." Firestar's voice was serious.

"But how?" Lionblaze was bewildered. "I can't do this by myself!"

"Walk the same path that I did. You will not go alone."

Lionblaze thought about what he said for a moment, then understood what he meant. "I guess I can," he muttered.

Firestar silenced him with his tail. "But you must watch out for your greatest enemy."

Lionblaze stiffened.

"You two," Firestar mewed, "Are being pursued. Your greatest enemies want you dead."

"Who are they?"

Firestar ignored him and continued on, his expression growing more solemn. "But you must trust in your heart. StarClan will show you the way."

The golden tabby tom tensed at the fact that he would have to leave the lake and go to territories beyond.

"Tell Sandstorm that I am still watching over her." Firestar was fading away, but with one last effort he shouted out, "And tell her that I still love her!"

Lionblaze woke with a start in the middle of the night. He noticed that Cinderheart wasn't in the bedding with him, and he caught his scent out in the clearing. Promptly he padded over to her.

Cinderheart heard the tom's footsteps and slowly turned around. "You're awake, too."

Lionblaze nodded and noticed a forlorn look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Cinderheart sighed deeply. "I feel as if nothing is happening in the Clan." She looked down at her paws. "Everything's really peaceful. _Too _peaceful."

Lionblaze curled his tail over her shoulder and, attempting to distract her mind from what was troubling her, meowed, "Let's go for a walk."

While they were padding through the forest, Cinderheart suddenly sat straight up. "Race you to the Sky Oak!"

Lionblaze purred. "Ready?" He dropped into a crouch, ready to run. The two dashed towards the giant tree, both persistent to outrun the other. Right as they neared the oak, Cinderheart burst forward with all her speed, unintentionally crashing into the golden tom, and the pair tumbled and tussled in a pile of fur, rolling right towards the Ancient Oak.

Cinderheart sat up and a gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. Lionblaze shook off some of the dirt on his pelt and licked some on his front leg, only to spit it out again. Cinderheart gave another _mrrow_.

Lionblaze got back on his paws and licked Cinderheart's ear. "Are you going to stand there all night looking like a pile of dirt?" he teased.

"Mouse-brain," she purred. "You look no better yourself." She stood up, and the two continued to walk around the lakeside, pelts brushing.

"Cinderheart," Lionblaze began. "There's something important that I have to tell you."

She nodded. "Go on."

Lionblaze took a deep breath and told her what Firestar had told him.

Cinderheart's expression was unreadable as she tried to understand everything. "Who could be our enemies at a time like this?"

Lionblaze didn't respond, having no answer. They were silent for a long moment, just thinking about everything, until Cinderheart held up her tail to prevent Lionblaze from walking across the border by mistake. The scent markers were so faint; he hadn't noticed them until he knew they were there.

"Careful!" Cinderheart's expression was serious. She let out a sigh of relief as Lionblaze backed away from the border.

The tom turned around. "Let's go back now."

Cinderheart nodded and padded behind him, but before they moved away, Lionblaze caught a scent of another cat– one he didn't notice, yet one that seemed very familiar. He sniffed harder and realized that there were two cats. Moving closer to the source, he recognized the cats they were, and a wave of fear swept over him. _What is going on here?_ Peering through a bramble thicket, he caught sight of the cats that he would ever want to see the least.

Cinderheart caught up with him. Her voice barely audible, she hissed, "What are those mange-pelts doing?"

Breezepelt and Heathertail were stationed right across the border on ThunderClan's side. Lionblaze strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"…and then we'll get both of them! Finally, sweet revenge!" Breezepelt wore a sinister grin on his face.

Heathertail's glare almost intimidated Lionblaze. "You don't think he'll find out, do you?"

"He'll be too busy mooning over that _Cinderheart_ to notice until we've killed him!" Breezepelt spat.

Lionblaze froze. They were talking about him!

"Lionblaze, what are they talking about?" Cinderheart's mew surprised him.

Breezepelt suddenly spun around and crouched, ready to pounce. "Who's there?" He leaped over the brambles and landed square on Lionblaze, with Heathertail pouncing a heartbeat after.

"You!" Breezepelt hissed. "Well, then, I can get my revenge _now_." His claw tore into his throat, leaving a wound. Lionblaze struggled to escape, but he was stuck under the black tom.

Cinderheart shrieked and slashed at Breezepelt right in the muzzle, dazing him. She bunched her muscles, ready to pounce, but Heathertail tore at her fur. Lionblaze got up and chased Breezepelt back into his territory while Cinderheart and Heathertail fought. Cinderheart slashed at her muzzle. Heathertail yowled and retaliated with a slice to the throat. To Lionblaze's relief, Cinderheart dodged it. The two tussled fiercely. Before long, Heathertail turned tail and ran.

Cinderheart breathed a sigh of relief and licked her cuts until he saw the gash on Lionblaze's throat. The golden tabby tom lifted a paw and felt at the wound that Breezepelt caused. "H-how…but…."

Cinderheart was bewildered, too stunned to reply.

Lionblaze licked the blood off his paw. "I-I think I know who our enemies are."

Lionblaze made his way back to camp with Cinderheart at his side. The wound was hurting much more than before, and the golden tabby had to resist a yowl.

He found his pawsteps leading himself toward's Jayfeather's den, and as they entered, he woke up, as if he had not been asleep at all. His yawn was quickly replaced by a look of shock as he smelt blood. "What happened?" he growled.

"It's… it's Lionblaze. He's… hurt."

Jayfeather's expression grew more serious. "Wait, what!?" His shout had roused Briarlight from her sleep. "How!?"

"Breezepelt. He and Heathertail were straying on our territory, and somehow… Breezepelt hurt him."

"And _Heathertail_? What was she doing with that piece of crowfood?"

Lionblaze didn't exactly want Cinderheart to tell him what they had heard quite yet, and to his relief, she mewed, "I'll tell you later. First, though, treat him. Get cobwebs or something."

Jayfeather scowled and picked up a wad of cobwebs from the back. Gently he applied them where the blood was oozing out. "It's okay," Cinderheart murmured softly.

Lionblaze almost shrieked as his brother rubbed the cut. He muttered something about the Dark Forest and finished with the cobwebs.

"So _what_ happened?" Briarlight's mew startled Lionblaze.

"I'll tell you and Jayfeather at the same time. Tomorrow," Cinderheart's voice was choked with worry.

Briarlight nodded. "And tell Bramblestar about WindClan crossing the border."

"Definitely," replied Cinderheart, lashing her tail.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cinderheart woke up just as the very top of the sun was visible and was puzzled about not sleeping in the warriors' den. She saw the medicine den and almost thought that she was still a medicine cat until she saw Lionblaze curled up right next to her. She had stayed with him for the whole night. Cinderheart gingerly felt the cobwebs on his throat and let out a purr of relief when she saw that the wound had stopped bleeding and it was barely noticeable. _No one should be able to see it. _As she roused Lionblaze, Jayfeather was just beginning to stir. "Does it feel better?"

Cinderheart purred again as Lionblaze nodded. Jayfeather awoke from his sleep. "Is Lionblaze better?"

Cinderheart nodded. "The dawn patrols should be starting soon." She turned to the golden tabby. "Are you okay to hunt?"

"He should be," the medicine cat muttered as he checked his supplies. "Can I tag along? I want to stock up on catmint in case, and we're also out of borage."

"Borage, huh?" Cinderheart cocked her head. "Well, you have enough feverfew for fevers, so I wonder why you would need some borage…" Cinderheart teased mockingly.

Jayfeather didn't respond, but Lionblaze purred jokingly.

It wasn't long until Squirrelflight began arranging the dawn patrols. Cinderheart saw Jayfeather talking to Squirrelflight, and she noticed that for the first time in a long time he wasn't acting rude to his foster mother.

"Lionblaze, lead a border patrol with Cinderheart, Thornclaw, and Dustpelt along the WindClan." The deputy's words startled Cinderheart out of her thoughts. She saw Lionblaze flinch at the mention of WindClan.

Lionblaze didn't move. "Actually, yesterday night I went out for a walk, and I saw two WindClan cats across the border."

Squirrelflight blinked. "Did you know who they were?"

Lionblaze shot Cinderheart a quick glance. "No, I didn't."

"I'll tell Bramblestar," Cinderheart offered. She dashed up to the leader's den and padded in.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Bramblestar mewed as the gray she-cat entered.

"Lionblaze scented two WindClan cats in the middle of the night across the border," she meowed simply.

"I'll report it at the Gathering," he replied, nodding.

When Cinderheart walked back to the clearing, the whole patrol was already ready to go. Lionblaze purred and put his tail over her shoulder with affection. Jayfeather muttered something that Cinderheart didn't quite hear.

"Hollyleaf would _what_?" Lionblaze, however, did.

The blind cat seemed startled. "Nothing!"

Even though she tried to distract herself, Cinderheart couldn't get Breezepelt and Heathertail out of her mind. At least they would go to SkyClan soon. Yet she couldn't help but have a feeling that it wasn't as simple as that. It wasn't long until they had reached the spot where they had found them.

Thornclaw sniffed the air. "WindClan cats!"

"Two of them," Dustpelt growled. "Faint, though. I wouldn't put it past them to cross the border. Onestar's always looking for more territory."

"I don't think Onestar even knows," Cinderheart objected.

"Either way, those two cats need to learn a lesson," Dustpelt scoffed. Turning to Lionblaze, he mewed, "Are these the ones you scented last night?

Lionblaze quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Suddenly Thornclaw sat up straight. "Patrol!"

As he said the words, a WindClan patrol came into sight, with Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and two other cats behind them. But Cinderheart recognized the scent immediately.

_Breezepelt and Heathertail!_

Crowfeather stepped right up to the border. "Well, what are you doing at our border?"

Thornclaw stepped up right to the border on the other side, about a whisker length away from the black tom. "There's WindClan scent across the border!"

Crowfeather snorted. "No one's crossed it. As if any WindClan cat would be stupid enough to cross." Cinderheart saw Breezepelt flinch, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Hold on!" Ashfoot stepped forward. Leaning over the border, she sniffed the air. "There _is _WindClan scent! I'll tell Onestar about this!"

Crowfeather snorted again. "It could be ThunderClan scent, for all you know. It's too faint to tell."

As Cinderheart fixed her gaze on Breezepelt and Heathertail, she noticed that Dustpelt and Lionblaze were also watching them. As they continued to sniff, Thornclaw and Ashfoot were also shooting glances at the pair.

"What are you staring at _them _for?" Crowfeather mewed.

Dustpelt looked away and pretended to think. "Oh, nothing much. It's just… maybe those two could be taught a lesson on the warrior code."

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "Of course they wouldn't– wait, Breezepelt, is that _fear _I smell?"

The two were cowering behind the other WindClan cats, but Ashfoot and Crowfeather stepped out of the way. Crowfeather turned to Thornclaw. "Show me where the trail went."

For a moment the golden-brown tabby was silent, but eventually he meowed, "Fine."

Ashfoot padded forward. "I'll come too."

As they crossed the border with the ThunderClan patrol, Lionblaze spoke. "I saw them yesterday across the border."

Crowfeather growled. "What happened?"

"They attacked me."

Dustpelt turned to the two cats. "Well, that was mouse-brained."

They veered towards the bramble thicket where the incident had happened. Dried blood stained the ground while light brown and black fur lined the grass.

Ashfoot's gaze grew serious. "I think they should be confined to camp for about a moon, doing apprentice tasks. And maybe even sleeping in the apprentices' den. Yes, that sounds suitable for those two."

Cinderheart could remember one of the elders telling her about how Firestar had been similarly punished when he was a warrior.

An earsplitting yowl suddenly split the air. Cinderheart heard a warning cry from Lionblaze right as claws sliced her throat open, leaving her unconscious in a pool of her own blood.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, please, please let her be okay!" Lionblaze's cry was a desperate mew.

Jayfeather looked up. "I don't know. She's in the paws of StarClan now."

Lionblaze wailed and rested his head on Cinderheart's unmoving body. "Did you try everything?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I don't know if this wound will heal or not. For now, there's nothing we can do."

Lionblaze snuggled himself closer to Cinderheart. _If she dies, I would give up my own life to let her live once again._

"Patrols are back." Graystripe's voice sounded into the medicine den. The scent of the patrolling cats drifted through the camp.

"You brought in a ton of prey!" Lionblaze could hear Cloudtail's voice coming from the nursery. "Here, let me get some for Brightheart." He padded out to the newly-stocked fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole.

"I _was _always the best hunter in the Clan," Sandstorm joked.

Lionblaze came out of the medicine den. "Any sign of WindClan or rogues?"

Thornclaw shook his head. "No sign. They seem to have gone."

The golden tabby let out a sigh of relief and picked out a fresh mouse, still warm. He nibbled into the juicy flesh and savored each bite. When it was entirely devoured he grabbed a big thrush to bring to Jayfeather and Briarlight.

Jayfeather was now shuffling through his supplies when his brother entered the den. "Is that fresh-kill? I haven't eaten all day." He gulped a big chunk of it down and pushed it to Briarlight. Lionblaze walked back to Cinderheart's still body.

Without moving his head, Jayfeather mewed, "So how'd this happen?"

Lionblaze describe the incident with Breezepelt and Heathertail from the previous night and the event at the border.

"Then, without warning, a band of rogues jumped out from behind a bush and attacked. Cinderheart and Ashfoot were badly hurt, and Breezepelt and Heathertail are missing."

"Good riddance," the medicine cat spat.

"There's one thing I don't understand though," Briarlight meowed. "Where did those rogues come from? Why did they attack at that exact time? Why did they hurt Cinderheart and Ashfoot but not Crowfeather? And why have Breezepelt and Heathertail gone missing? Do you think it's all a coincidence, or do you think…" Her voice trailed off.

Lionblaze shook his head. "No, it can't be…"

"But it makes sense!" she protested.

"But Ashfoot is Crowfeather's mother!"

"So?" Briarlight challenged. "Does it at all make a difference to them?"

Lionblaze felt worry growing inside him like a rock in his stomach. "I don't want to believe it," he whispered. "But I think it's true."

"Either way, something will be mentioned at the Gathering," Jayfeather pointed out. "Do you want to come?"

Lionblaze had completely forgotten about the Gathering due to his worry for Cinderheart. "Okay."

The day passed by slowly, and Lionblaze was constantly distracted by fear and worry. He missed a mouse when it ran right under his paws, and fell from a tree while climbing up to a blackbird.

"You seem to be very distracted." Birchfall's mew surprised him.

"I just can't stop thinking about…" His voice faltered.

Cloudtail padded beside him. "I know how it feels. Maybe we should be getting back to camp." The white warrior turned to look at the sun and the orange sky.

...

They returned with good amounts of prey in their jaws. Most of the cats were already eating. Bramblestar was sharing a plump mouse with Squirrelflight, but as soon as he saw the returning patrol he stood up. "There you are. Eat quickly, as I'm going to be picking cats to go very soon."

Before long, he was standing in the clearing. "Let's see… Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Cherrypaw, Molepaw… hmm… Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt… oh, and Lionblaze and Thornclaw. That should be plenty. Oh, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, guard the camp."

The chosen cats gathered at the center of the clearing, while Dovewing and Bumblestripe took their positions. The group left right away.

They crossed the edge of the moor slowly. Lionblaze looked out to the lake, where the moonlight was clearly reflected back. The ripples broke through the smooth surface, and the water was swirling beautifully.

_Cinderheart would have loved to see this_, Lionblaze thought with a pang of regret that the gray she-cat wasn't here with him.

"Lionblaze! You're falling behind!" Thornclaw's call jerked him back to his senses, and he realized that he wasn't moving.

"Coming!" Lionblaze broke into a run.

As the group neared the tree bridge, the moon was rising higher and higher into the sky. All was silent except for the soft footsteps on the fronds. The view on the lake was even more pretty, and Lionblaze sighed. This was the most peace he had had in a very long time. The light on the lake and the quiet area reminded the golden tabby about the nights that he and Cinderheart had walked by the lake.

_"You look like a RiverClan cat! Why don't you catch me a fish while you're in there?"_

_ "Don't call me RiverClan! I'm ThunderClan, through and through!"_

_ "I'm glad you are."_

The memories seemed to overwhelm Lionblaze as he remembered the moments they had shared.

_"You sound like a warrior again. You had me worried."_

_ "Worried about me?"_

_ "Why not? You're a good friend."_

He remembered how Cinderheart looked at him lovingly, and wondered if she would survive to ever do that again.

_"So we _are _more than friends?"_

_ "Hadn't you guessed?"_

_ "I'd _hoped_."_

_ "Mouse-brain."_

"Lionblaze!" Thornclaw's voice sounded from far away. "Stop falling behind!"

He ran back to the other cats, who had already reached the fallen tree. Bramblestar crossed first, with Squirrelflight right behind him. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt went next, all in one line.

"Come on, you can do it," encouraged Foxleap, nudging his apprentice.

"No!" Cherrypaw protested. "Molepaw, you do it first."

Molepaw nodded proudly. "I'll be the bravest warrior in all the Clans!" He hopped onto the bridge and walked across without hesitation, ending with a smooth jump.

Foxleap and Rosepetal exchanged an amused glance. "Come on, now," mewed Foxleap. "I'll be right behind you in case you fall."

Cherrypaw stood on the fallen tree and tried to keep her balance as she slowly padded across. Near the end, she almost lost her balance, but Foxleap steadied her back on. The two leaped off at the end as Rosepetal began to cross.

Thornclaw and Lionblaze strolled on the tree bridge easily. Lionblaze recalled how he almost fell off the first time he had crossed. The whole group padded towards the center of the island, where all the other Clans had already gathered.

Many cats were still sharing tongues. Jayfeather and Mothwing were talking as if the boundary spilt before the battle with the Dark Forest had never happened. Cherrypaw was with a young tabby tom apprentice from ShadowClan. There was no sign of Breezepelt or Heathertail, and he wasn't sure if he was happy or not about that.

Blackstar yowled from the branch he was sitting one, signaling that the Gathering had begun. "We have three new apprentices. Dewpaw, Mistpaw, and Sparrowpaw." Three apprentices were in the center of the ShadowClan cats, looking proud. Lionblaze noticed that one of them was the cat Cherrypaw was talking too. Cheers arose from the cats on the island.

"We have some new kits too," Blackstar continued. "We have enough warriors to fend off any intruders. Prey is plentiful."

Mistystar leaned forward. "Everything is well, and so far Twolegs have rarely come here. We have some new kits too."

It was Bramblestar who spoke next. "Prey is rich in the forest, although we have no new kits. However, an incident happened on the WindClan border today. Onestar, would you like to explain it?"

Onestar nodded. "Very well. Earlier today, two border patrols met today at the border. There was evidence that two of our warriors deliberately crossed the border last night and attacked…" He paused. "A certain warrior. While the patrols discussed this, a band of rogues came and attacked. Since then, Breezepelt and Heathertail have gone missing." Lionblaze noticed that Ashfoot was not sitting with the other deputies. _He must still be back at camp recovering from his wounds._

Bramblestar nodded. "I would like to point out that Breezepelt and Heathertail were the cats who crossed the border last night."

Shouts and protests came from the WindClan cats, but neither Onestar nor the other Clans made a sound. The WindClan leader silenced them with his tail. "If ThunderClan receives any knowledge about the rogues, send a patrol to our camp to tell us. WindClan will do the same, but know that you have no right to take prey from our land."

Bramblestar nodded again. "If that is all, then let the Gathering end." He promptly jumped down for the tree and padded away with ThunderClan following close behind.

As the group came back into the camp, they were greeted with Dovewing and Bumblestripe, but all the other cats seemed to be asleep.

"A quiet return for once," murmured Graystripe.

Lionblaze silently agreed, padding towards the medicine den to check on Cinderheart. As he entered, Jayfeather stirred and rose as if he hadn't been asleep at all.

"How'd the Gathering go?"

"Okay."

"Someone mentioned Breezepelt and Heathertail, right?"

"Yeah. Will Cinderheart be all right?"

"She should be. I've cleared up any sign of infection."

Lionblaze breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot, Jay."

Jayfeather curled back up in his bedding. "No problem."

The golden tabby walked out of the medicine den and into the warriors' den. Snuggling in his bedding, he tried to fall asleep. But he tossed and turned. _Too bad I won't be able to go on a walk with Cinderheart. _Then he realized why he couldn't sleep. _Cinderheart! _The tabby tom got up and padded out, bumping into Blossomfall, but fortunately, she didn't stir. He went into the medicine den. Jayfeather rose right out of his bedding as he entered. _Is he ever really asleep?_

"What now?" the medicine cat growled.

"Can… can I sleep next to Cinderheart?"

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "If you want." His blank blue gaze softened. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Lionblaze looked down at his paws. "Yes."

The medicine cat just dropped into his bedding. Lionblaze walked over to Cinderheart and curled at her side. Next to her warm body and her sweet scent, sleep crashed over him right away.

...

He opened his eyes to see Firestar was walking towards him again. He kept calm this time, waiting to hear his message.

"SkyClan is in danger of peril. You must go when you wake. But beware that your enemies are still around."

"Wait!" Lionblaze shouted. "Tell me what you mean!"

"I will tell you the way," the orange tom meowed, fading away.

"Wait!" Lionblaze repeated, but Firestar had gone.

"Lionblaze? Lionblaze?" Lionblaze blinked his eyes open and saw Jayfeather standing right over him.

The golden tom stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. He turned to see that Cinderheart was awake!

"You're awake!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "She's been awake for a _long _time now. You're both wanted for patrol."

"Wait a moment. I have to see Bramblestar." Lionblaze bolted out of the den and up to the leader's den.

After a long pause, the golden tabby sensed something stirring. "Come in!" Lionblaze ducked through the entrance where Bramblestar was waiting. "What are you here to tell me?"

The golden tabby tom dipped his head. Quickly he explained the two dreams he had about SkyClan.

His leader nodded. "It bothers me," he mewed. "That he tells you to watch out for them, and yet they go missing. Unless…"

Lionblaze's heart froze. Everything came together now; the rogues, SkyClan, and Breezepelt's and Heathertail's disappearance. "We still have to go."

"Very well. But always be on your guard."

Lionblaze nodded and padded back to the clearing, where Cinderheart and Jayfeather were waiting for him.

"So?" Jayfeather meowed.

"We have to leave. Now. Do you have any traveling herbs?"

Jayfeather walked back to the medicine den where the herbs were neatly arranged and wrapped in leaves. Lionblaze and Cinderheart each took some and swallowed the bitter plants, wincing at the taste.

"We're leaving now." Lionblaze tried to drain the taste from his mouth.

Jayfeather gave them both a farewell lick on the ear. "Come back safely."

The air stirred beside him, and the figure of Hollyleaf appeared. "Please."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart padded up and gave them each a comforting lick. "Don't worry. We will," the golden tabby promised.

Together Lionblaze and Cinderheart padded out of the camp, pelts brushing and tails twined in affection, to see what lay beyond for them at SkyClan.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun shone over the trees. Birds were cheerfully chirping while the cool breeze stirred the grass and the branches on the trees. Cinderheart rose, blinking the light out of her eyes.

Lionblaze came walking back with a rabbit in his jaws. Together the two cats hungrily ate the scrumptious meal. It was the day after they had left, and they had barely cleared the lake territory on he first day. Stifling a yawn, Cinderheart stood up and stretched her stiff muscles.

"Ready?" Lionblaze mewed.

"Always," Cinderheart purred, curing her tail with his.

Firestar had come to them as they left camp and told them to leave in the direction of the rising sun, passing through the mountains on the way. They would find a river in which they had to follow upstream to reach the gorge where SkyClan lived.

The sun rose as they traveled through the forest. WindClan's open, sunny fields had bothered them with the constant light in their face, so it was nice to be traveling under branches and leaves.

"What kind of danger do you think threatens SkyClan?" Lionblaze's sudden question caught Cinderheart off guard.

"I'm not sure," Cinderheart admitted. "The rats?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "No, they would be able to deal with that. Rogues, maybe?"

The gray tabby shrugged. "Could be a sickness."

"Then why would they send us?"

There was a moment of silence until Lionblaze crouched down and crept forward. Cinderheart scented squirrel.

At once, he pounced. The squirrel had escaped by a split second and ran up a tree, but Lionblaze was quick enough to reach a paw up and strike his claws into it before it got too far up.

"Still hungry?" Lionblaze's words were muffled by the squirrel.

"A bit." Cinderheart took a bite of the prey and gulped it while the golden tabby tom finished the rest.

Up until sunhigh they journeyed through the woods. They made it to the edge of the forest where the mountains stretched out in far out front of them.

For the rest of the day the journey was uneventful as they neared the mountains. Right about sunset a flowing stream was in their path, and the mountains loomed right above them.

"Water," rasped Cinderheart, parched from the dryness of her throat. She bent down to drink some.

The water was clean and fresh, revitalizing her with one sip. The evening colors of the sky reflected off the surface of the clear liquid, disturbing the clean look like ripples from a stone. The red and pink image on the stream bounced back in the air like rays.

"There's a cleft right there where we can stay," Lionblaze pointed out.

"We _could _try keep going," Cinderheart suggested.

The golden tabby shook his head. "No, I've been here before. There aren't any good places to shelter, especially with all the eagles."

"Eagles!" Cinderheart exclaimed. She shook her head. "Then let's stay here."

The two cats huddled into the small alcove. "Ugh, the waterfall bugs my ears." The roar of crashing water was deafening to Cinderheart.

Somehow, though, they managed to doze off. She drowned into a quiet sleep– she _almost _did, but a yowl sounded above the loudness of the waterfall, and before they had time to think, two cats had cornered Cinderheart and Lionblaze in the crevice.

The first one, a dark brown tabby tom, snarled, "What are _you _doing? Haven't seen you around here. This is our territory. Get out. _Now_."

The other one, a light brown she-cat, bared her teeth. "Or we'll make you."

Cinderheart didn't move, but Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and scratched the rock under their paws. "So, do you–" The golden tom was interrupted by a blow to the face, which he cleverly shielded with his paws.

The cats were attacking them. Cinderheart instinctively lashed out, but the cats jumped back and leaped on her. She rolled over, unintentionally exposing her belly. The two cats lifted up their claws and brought them down. Lionblaze didn't move. _Lionblaze, help– _Her thoughts were broken by a thudding noise and she looked up to notice the two cats had accidentally bumped into each other, causing them to lose their balance and fall.

The two attackers didn't stay down for long, however. They got back up, as dazed as they seemed. They unsheathed their claw and bared their teeth. Cinderheart and Lionblaze had absolutely no room to maneuver in this tight space. _StarClan, help us!_

An angry shout came from outside. "Sheer! Moss! Stop that _now_!"

The two cats turned around. "We were only chasing these intruders away."

"Chasing?" The voice became more familiar as the cat speaking got closer. "First of all, you don't kill to win, and second, they're not intruders. Come back over here now."

"What!?" Moss unsheathed her claws.

"But they were on our territory!" protested Sheer.

The cat came into view and Lionblaze recognized him. "Stormfur!"

Stormfur purred. "You're back!" He gaze turned to Cinderheart and flickered between the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Only passing through," Cinderheart muttered.

"Come with us. We're finishing up the patrol."

_Patrol?_ The word echoed in his mind until he remembered that Jayfeather and some other cats had come and introduced them to Clan life.

Cinderheart padded out from the hole, where Lionblaze promptly followed. Pelts brushing, they followed the other three cats up the mountain.

Stormfur fell back behind Moss and Sheer. "You two are pretty close, aren't you?" he murmured.

Embarrassment flooded over Cinderheart and reluctantly she nodded.

The dark gray tom flicked his tail. "Don't worry, I know. Jayfeather told me. You two must be exhausted."

Cinderheart had to admit he was right. The crevice they had holed up in was cold, dark and hard. Hopefully the bedding in the Tribe cave was more comfortable.

The sun was completely invisible after they had reached the cave. A pounding noise hit Cinderheart's ears. "Don't tell me we have to sleep near another waterfall."

Lionblaze flicked his tail in agreement. "But we do."

It wasn't long until the cats reached the source of the noise. Water fell and crackled on the surface below. Stormfur beckoned them with their tail and disappeared behind the blue wall.

Cinderheart cocked her head. "We go inside?"

Sheer nodded. He and Moss padded in after Stormfur.

Lionblaze walked up to it and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Cinderheart gulped and went forward. It wasn't the water that caused her fear; it was the fact that tons of pressure would be loading on top of her. She followed in, trying to ignore the loud, beating noise.

Lionblaze shook his damp pelt and continued behind the patrol as they entered a cave where many other cats where seated, eating.

"Take this." Stormfur hurled a mouse at their feet.

Cinderheart promptly nodded. "Thanks." They shared the meal, devouring it in moments.

Stormfur then showed them where they slept. "It might not be as comfy as the bedding in your Clan," he mewed. "But it's better than sleeping on rock."

Cinderheart silently agreed as she and Lionblaze curled up into the bedding; it wasn't that good, as Stormfur had said, but it was much better than sleeping on barren rock. Even the sound of the waterfall wasn't as bothering. Soon, sleep fell over her like a gentle wave of water.

...

Cinderheart jolted awake to the sound of a caterwauling cry, followed by a screech. Rubbing her eyes, she walked out to see what was going on.

Several cats were carrying the huge, limp body of a giant bird. "Wow!"

Lionblaze came right behind her and stood right at her side. Blinking, he meowed, "That's the biggest eagle I've ever seen."

Cinderheart wondered how the caught such an enormous bird as prey when Stormfur nudged her from behind.

"You're wondering how we caught it, right?"

Cinderheart was startled, but she nodded.

"We can show you if you want."

The gray tabby, overjoyed at the suggestion, replied, "Of course!"

"Then come with us," he mewed. "But be careful."

The two followed behind him. He stopped and murmured a few words to Brook and the kits. Next to them was Sheer and a black she-cat, heavily expecting kits.

"Splash! Gray!" Stormfur's voice sounded through the cave.

"Coming!" The reply came right as a gray tabby tom and a light brown tabby she-cat skidded to a halt right in front of them.

"We'll be showing these two how to hunt eagles," he explained. He murmured something she didn't catch, although the other three cats all nodded.

Stormfur led them up a rocky path along the mountain, but stopped abruptly and hid behind a stone protruding from the side. "Get back!"

Cinderheart scented mouse, but doing as she was told, hid with the others. An eagle screeched overhead and circled above them. It dived down towards the unsuspecting prey.

The mouse let out a squeak of terror as Stormfur, Splash, and Gray leapt out onto the eagle Stormfur and Splash each held down a wing as Gray grabbed its naked legs.

Lionblaze stepped back. "That's… that's _huge_!"

Cinderheart agreed. It was bigger than the one brought in for prey earlier.

The attackers jumped back down. "It's too big!" Splash shouted.

"Lionblaze! Cinderheart!" Stormfur yowled as he ran back. The eagle was gaining on them.

Instinctively Cinderheart ran out to face the eagle, sensing Lionblaze right at her side.

She leapt for the left wing, already badly injured after Stormfur had hurt it. Lionblaze jumped on the right one. A moment later the Tribe cats were running back and they assaulted the eagle again.

The bird let out a screech and shook its wings, throwing Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Stormfur and Splash off. But Gray was stuck on its claws.

"No!" yowled Stormfur, and he leaped to attack again. Freeing the gray tom from its grasp, they ran back. But the eagle made a sudden dive, and managed to snag Stormfur in its grip. Immediately it flew away with him flailing in the air.

Lionblaze's eyes widened. Cinderheart leapt up again, but couldn't reach it.

Gray was horrified. "No! No…"

Splash shook her head and looked down to the ground. "No… it can't be… not again!"

As they walked back to report their loss, Cinderheart tried to comprehend what happened. How would the Tribe cats, especially Brook and the kits, react? No one uttered a sound.

As they stumbled into the cave, Brook ran up to greet them, but stopped as she noticed that only four cats were there. "Where's Stormfur?"

Cinderheart took in a deep breath. "He's gone, Brook. He's dead."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stunned silence met Cinderheart's words. "Wh-what…" Brook stammered.

Gray lowered his head. "We're sorry."

As Lionblaze recalled the eagle, he realized it was different. It was almost twice the size of a regular eagle, and it looked different. There were brown feathers lining the top of its head.

"No… Stormfur…" Brook turned away.

Lionblaze realized how close she was to him, and he though what he would be like without Cinderheart. If Cinderheart ever died, it would be like losing his own life. He wouldn't be able to bear it.

"What was that?" Night called.

Gray sadly told the story to him. Lionblaze didn't pay attention to them.

Night nodded grimly. "I see…"

The news spread through the Tribe like greencough. It wasn't long before Stoneteller slowly padded out of his cave.

"Tribe of Rushing Water", he spoke in a loud, clear voice. "I am sad to say that we have lost Stormfur. Even though he may not have born with the Tribe's heritage, he was brave and loyal…" His words trailed off.

Lionblaze spotted Brook with her head buried in her paws a few fox-lengths away. Many of the other cats looked pained as well, and so was he. The dark-gray tom had been one of his closest friends when he had resided in ThunderClan.

He felt Cinderheart brush her tail over his flank. She did not speak, but Lionblaze knew that she felt him as Brook felt Stormfur.

A screech from the main entrance snapped Lionblaze out of his thoughts. Stoneteller tensed, his neck fur bristling. The golden tabby saw Brook hurl forward, and he promptly followed.

The screech came again, and the golden tom could just make out Sheer and another cat, this one a gray she-cat, retreating into the cave.

The doubled back and leaped through the entrance, followed by a few others. Another screech caterwauled through the echoing cave. Brown feathers fluttered everywhere.

Lionblaze knew immediately what it was. It was the exact same eagle that had taken Stormfur. Instinctively he sprang after the Tribe cats, ready to avenge his death. He clawed at its bare legs and scrabbled his claws through it. Hooked on, he climbed higher.

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart shouted. After a pause, the golden tabby saw her fluffy tabby figure bolt below him.

The eagle let out a pained scream and flew away. Lionblaze determined not to let Stormfur's death be in vain, scratched its face one last time, before jumping back down.

Lionblaze, panting, padded near the entrance and plopped down on the solid, hard rock. Cinderheart give him a comforting lick on the ear.

Sheer twisted to a bloody spot on his flank and licked what he could reach. "What kind of eagle was that?"

No one else made a sound. Lionblaze knew they were all as puzzled as he was, and him too.

Night padded up to her mate and continued to lick the blood. "Not an ordinary one," she meowed between licks.

"You shouldn't be up and about!" Sheer's voice was demanding, yet Lionblaze could detect a faint trace of amusement.

_Of course, that's what they all say, _the golden tabby tom thought to himself. _But maybe it's necessary. _He remembered how Sorreltail had been at the lake when she had given birth to Lilykit and Seedkit.

A growling came from behind him. "What was that?" Lionblaze wondered aloud.

Cinderheart was scanning the rocky path. "Hmm…"

The rumbling was heard again, this time louder. All the cats outside the cave had their heads turned to the noise.

Suddenly a big figure leaped up and bared its teeth. It had a mane that blew behind it in the chilly wind. Its claws shone in the sun.

Lionblaze gasped. He had not been told about it many times, only from Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Stormfur, but something snapped in his mind that made him realize the only thing this could be.

Other voices gasped behind him. "No!" screeched Brook. "It can't be!"

Lionblaze hurtled into the cave as quick as he could and yowled, "Sharptooth!"

More shouts and screams emerged from the cats in the caves. Shaking his damp pelt, he darted next to the entrance and unsheathed his claws.

"Night!" Sheer's high-pitched voice rang over the rumbling of the waterfall.

The golden tabby jumped back through the wall of water and faced the mountain lion. "Over here, dog-breath!" he taunted.

It growled and sprang after him. More nimble than it, Lionblaze darted past him and slashed its flank. "Can't see me?"

He jumped a whisker from its jaws and sliced its muzzle. This mountain lion didn't seem as threatening as the one the Tribe faced before.

It stopped and faced the sky. Opening his mouth, it bellowed a loud, deep cry through the air, replied by a screech. A screech that could only be…

The brown-headed eagle soared into sight and dived right toward the golden figure. Quickly he bounded away just in time.

"Lionblaze, no! It's too dangerous!" Cinderheart's mew was taut with worry.

He had to admit she was right. He was tiring rapidly, and he doubted he could take both of them at once. Night was already safely into the cave, so he rushed back through the waterfall, his breaths short.

Cinderheart pressed her muzzle against his flank, her eyes filled with concern and love. "I thought I would lose you there."

"Don't worry," he murmured softly.

The noises outside the cave stopped abruptly. "Have they gone?" Brook mewed, her voice choked with worry.

Sheer stepped forward. "I'll check."

Lionblaze saw Night murmur something in his ear for a moment. Sheer nodded back, although not looking at her.

There was silence for a moment, although it seemed like a moon before Sheer stepped back in through the waterfall. "Nothing there."

Sighs of relief echoed around. Stoneteller raised his head and spoke, "Greater danger is upon us. We have already lost of our cats to these predators. Last time, Sharptooth was defeated with the help of the silver cat from the Clans." His gaze flittered down to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. "Could you help us face this danger?"

Multiple thoughts churned through his mind. If they agreed, he or Cinderheart, or maybe both, could be lost as Feathertail was. But Stormfur was dead. These cats needed their help, especially since they weren't as good at fighting. And even if they tried to leave now, they could attack anytime they were in the mountains. Lionblaze finally arrived at a decision.

Stepping forward, he raised his voice and announced, "I will help."

Lionblaze kept his eyes open in case of signs of the eagle or the mountain lion. He and Cinderheart had decided to stay on watch during the night. This was the second night since Stormfur's death. A sliver of light peeked over the edge of the sun-drown-place, and, little by little the sun rose high.

Cinderheart stifled a yawn and stretched. "That reminded me of my warrior vigil," she murmured. "Except this was a lot colder."

Lionblaze silently agreed. The air had been chilly, and the wind didn't help, either.

Moss padded out. "Any sign?"

The two cats shook their heads.

"Good." She walked back inside. "You can come in now."

Exchanging a glance, Lionblaze and Cinderheart followed. Moss was waiting with a white-she cat, definitely younger. "We'll take over now."

Lionblaze tiredly nodded. He made out a few words Moss spoke.

"Snow, be careful. You're a new cave-guard and two…" her voice trailed off.

While passing by Sheer, he meowed, "See anything?"

Both cats shook their heads.

"Good." He turned and walked away.

Lionblaze's paws instinctively led him to the place he had slept before, and as soon as he was on the bedding, his legs collapsed from under him. Cinderheart was only a moment afterwards. Drowsiness had already engulfed the golden tom partially, so it was only a moment until it became a full sleep.

A muzzle was right in his face as he opened his eyes. "Wha- hey!" He thrust himself backwards only to see himself looking into the clear blue eyes of a silvery-gray tabby she-cat. Lionblaze had constantly been told of what could not be anything else than this cat.

"Is your name… Feathertail?"

She dipped her head. "Yes, I am."

Lionblaze was silent, although Feathertail was looking at him as if she expected him to talk.

"So," the golden tabby began, "Is Stormfur alright in StarClan– er, the Tribe of Endless Hunting?"

"He walks in both as I do."

Lionblaze nodded quickly. "Is he with you?"

The tabby she-cat looked over her shoulder, as if she thought he was there, but no sign of the former Tribe cat was there. She shook her head. "Not this time."

"What's going on, with another Sharptooth and this huge eagle?" Lionblaze wanted to know if she could help the Tribe, as she had saved them from Sharptooth before.

"They act like rogues."

Lionblaze didn't exactly understand. "How?"

Feathertail was fading away, but she mewed, "Maybe Brook will be too overwhelmed when she sees what lies at the top…"

As her figure vanished completely, Lionblaze thought he could catch a trace of Stormfur's scent before he woke.


End file.
